


See you on the other side

by sad_cypress



Series: The Secret [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fire, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, War flashbacks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_cypress/pseuds/sad_cypress
Summary: Все началось с пожара.





	See you on the other side

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо самой лучшей Дежурке за пинок <3

Все началось с пожара. 

Когда Кроули тяжело ввалился в квартиру, Азирафель не сразу понял, что произошло. Он вздрогнул от грохота двери и резко поднялся ему навстречу. 

Чего в этой спешке было больше - беспокойства о Кроули или выученной за два года готовности всегда быть рядом, чтобы не разозлить его - он предпочитал не думать. 

Кроули выглядел ужасно: порванная одежда, взъерошенные волосы и свежие ожоги, выглядывающие из-под рубашки. Квартиру наполнил тошнотворный запах горелой ткани и плоти. 

\- Кроули! 

Кроули поднял на Азирафеля бессмысленный взгляд. 

\- Не могу… не могу найти, - пробормотал он и рухнул на руки испуганного Азирафеля. 

Азирафель глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться и начать мыслить ясно. Кроули был силен всегда, а последнее время - еще и беспринципен, поэтому будь это обычный людской пожар, он бы мгновенно спасся. Значит, пожар был сверхъестественным. Вряд ли это был адский огонь - он бы не принес Кроули никакого вреда. Горящий ладан? Возможно. Пытки Хастура? Не исключено, но маловероятно, что в таком случае Кроули вернулся бы всего лишь сутки спустя. К тому же Азирафель знал, как изменились их отношения: Хастур плохо скрывал свою неприязнь, но открыто спорить с Кроули опасался. 

На это еще будет время. Он обязательно все выяснит - но позже. Сейчас, в эту секунду, у него на руках умирал Кроули, и это единственное, что имело значение. 

О том, чтобы перенести Кроули в кровать с помощью чуда, не говоря уже об исцелении, и речи не шло - Азирафель не был уверен, что не сделает ему хуже. 

Азирафель сосредоточился на том, чтобы стать сильнее физически, и аккуратно взял Кроули на руки. Осторожно положил на кровать. Стараясь не задевать обожженную кожу пальцами, медленно стянул с него одежду. При взгляде на красную, покрытую волдырями грудь, сердце болезненно сжалось. 

\- Ох, Кроули, мой дорогой, - прошептал Азирафель, смаргивая выступившие слезы. 

Когда-то давно ему часто приходилось иметь дело с обожженными людьми, особенно во времена Инквизиции, но обычно все его лечение заключалось в незаметном чуде - еще не хватало, чтобы сожгли и его самого, заподозрив в колдовстве. Поэтому нужно было прибегнуть к людским методам лечения ожогов. 

Кроули болезненно застонал, но не пошевелился. 

_ Запах горелой плоти, крови и смерти, крики раненых солдат и их тихие молитвы. За окном полевого госпиталя бушевала Первая мировая война, и Азирафель был в отчаянии. Он видел, как люди убивают друг друга десятками, сотнями из-за любых причин - ресурсы, оскорбленная гордость, религия (вот это было самое неприятное - потому что он, ангел Господень, точно знал, что Она не требует убивать во имя Нее, и это то, в чем они с Кроули всегда были согласны - в неприязни к людям, которые прикрывают собственную жестокость служением Небесам или Аду). Но он никогда не видел такого масштаба. Почти весь мир был охвачен войной, и ему даже пришлось писать Наверх, чтобы уточнить - не начался ли Апокалипсис. Но нет. Люди, как всегда, дошли до всего сами.  _

_ Все, что мог сделать Азирафель - это сидеть в окопах с остальными солдатами, пытаясь внушить им, что Она не оставила их, что им следует помнить о чистоте своей души, что они будут спасены - если не сейчас, на поле боя, то хотя бы потом. Смешно и грустно говорить этим мальчишкам о спасении, когда они нарушают сразу несколько заповедей. Поэтому легче всего ему давались дежурства в госпитале - там было больше людей, готовых слушать его проповеди, принимать его помощь. А еще можно незаметно исцелить несколько ран, или убрать невыносимую боль, которую чувствовали раненые солдаты.  _

_ А еще это было очень интересно. Азирафель обожал наблюдать за тем, как быстро люди учатся чему-то новому, изобретают разные вещи, чтобы им жилось счастливее. Он видел, как быстро развивается медицина, и верил, что еще немного (если не в этом столетии, то уж в следующем точно) их умения смогут конкурировать с его даром исцелять.  _

_ \- Эй! - услышал он окрик медсестры и повернулся. - Да, ты! Принеси воды скорее, у нас куча ожогов, - она прищурилась, разглядывая имя, вышитое на кителе. - Быстрее, Фелл!  _

_ Азирафель кинулся в сторону реки, протекавшей рядом. Набрал полное ведро воды и очистил его быстрым чудом. Медсестра кинула в ведро несколько бинтов и жестом поманила его за собой. Они подошли к первому солдату - его кожа была покрыта надувшимися и уже лопнувшими волдырями, кое-где проглядывали мышцы. Двумя быстрыми, но аккуратными движениями она разрезала на нем форму и тщательно отжала первый бинт.  _

_ \- Тут до тебя другой дежурный был - совсем не в себе, - бросила она в сторону Азирафеля, и он вежливо хмыкнул, обозначая свое внимание. - Мол, как же портить форму - такая честь, а вы ее режете на куски. А как не резать? Вам, говорю, что важнее? Форма или солдат, который выживет? Видишь, как его обожгло, Фелл?  _

_ \- Вижу.  _

_ \- Ты его перевернешь - он от боли умрет. А где-то и одежда в кожу вплавится, и такое видела. Ну уж нет. Меня как научили резать одежду и делать компрессы из холодной воды, я так и буду делать.  _

Азирафель бросился в ванную комнату, чтобы намочить полотенце, а тихий голос в голове нашептывал: “За эти два года ты многое забыл, и себя в том числе, - все из-за него. И теперь ты хочешь его спасти? Только представь, что он сделает с тобой, когда поймет, каким ты его видел”. Азирафель закрутил кран с большей силой, чем должен был, и вернулся к Кроули. Он осторожно положил полотенце ему на грудь, поморщившись, когда Кроули снова застонал, и погладил его по волосам. Да, его память последнее время сбоила. Да, его тело постоянно болело. Да, скорее всего Кроули не только не поблагодарит его, когда придет в себя, но еще и разозлится. 

Но ничего, что мог бы сделать с ним Кроули, не шло в сравнение с тем, как мучился бы сам Азирафель, если бы бросил его. Он жил одной надеждой эти два года, и не собирался отказываться от нее сейчас. 

\- Все будет хорошо, - тихо прошептал Азирафель, надеясь, что это правда. 

Первая ночь была тянулась долго, но спокойно. Кроули не шевелился, но тяжело, с хрипом, дышал. Азирафель не отходил от него ни на шаг, даже не шевелился, напряженно вглядываясь в его лицо. Он ловил малейшее движение. Он разглядывал кожу Кроули и размышлял - ему показалось, или она начала заживать? Или он просто слишком хотел верить в это? Но должен же Кроули исцеляться быстрее, чем смертные? 

Во вторую ночь Кроули кричал. Кричал страшно, безумно, выгибаясь на кровати. Азирафель ни разу не слышал такого крика в своей жизни - ни от смертных, ни от самого Кроули. В этом крике была боль - сильнее, чем может выдержать любое живое существо. Кроули шарил невидящим взглядом по комнате, который не останавливался ни на чем. Он кричал, а потом снова падал на кровать без сил, оставляя Азирафеля сжимать кулаки, царапая руки, кусать губы до крови в попытке сдержать собственный крик, и беззвучно плакать от бессилия. Он не знал, безопасно ли применять чудеса. Он не знал, что творится с Кроули. Он не знал, чем он может облегчить его страдания. Все, что он знал - он должен быть рядом, поэтому он и оставался рядом, вытирал пот со лба Кроули и наносил мазь на раны. Он даже не знал, что у них она была - но, может, она появилась потому, что Азирафелю была очень нужна. 

В третью ночь Кроули начал говорить. Азирафель вздрогнул, когда Кроули распахнул глаза, смотрящие в никуда, его затрясло крупной дрожью и сквозь стиснутые зубы он начал бормотать: 

\- Ловушка… нужно было проверить… Вуд Грин...

Азирафель нахмурился и выхватил из кармана пиджака Кроули его смартфон. У него ушло некоторое время на то, чтобы разобраться с блокировкой и тем, как найти то, что ему нужно, но в конце концов по запросу “Вуд Грин пожар” поисковая система выдала ему список новостей о том, как сегодня в Вуд Грине сгорел дом XIX века, как местные жители удивлены силой пожара, и каким странным выглядело пламя, которое не могли потушить почти сутки. Еще пара запросов - и Азирафель узнал о первой владелице этого дома, пожилой женщине, проводившей сеансы спиритизма для всех желающих. 

Азирафель уже долгое время ничего не слышал о ловушках для демонов - и, честно говоря, сомневался в их эффективности, потому что ни один смертный не мог создать что-то, способное обездвижить существо, способное творить чудеса. Слишком много факторов должно было сойтись: правильные символы, слова, расстояния между линиями. Что ж, видимо, в XIX веке такой человек нашелся. 

Почему эта ловушка осталась нетронутой и как Кроули умудрился в нее попасть - Азирафель не знал, но надеялся, что сможет когда-нибудь спросить у самого Кроули. 

С кровати донесся очередной стон, и Кроули снова забормотал, не открывая глаз:

\- Где ты?.. Я не могу найти… не могу найти… Кто-то убил… Не могу найти тебя. 

После этого Кроули снова закричал - так же, как прошлой ночью, и потерял сознание. Азирафель взволнованно вскочил с кресла и начал мерить шагами комнату. Те же слова он сказал, когда только вернулся домой. Это может быть разгадкой. Нитью к причинам того, что случилось с Кроули. 

\- Ублюдки… не могу найти… - раздалось с кровати, и Кроули снова выгнулся с громким криком. 

Азирафель прикусил палец, чтобы не закричать самому. 

Значит, Кроули что-то потерял? За этим он бросился в огонь? 

Ох. 

Ох. 

_ \- Ты не отправился на альфу Центавра?  _

_ \- Не, я передумал. Кое-что произошло. Я потерял лучшего друга.  _

Может ли быть, что…

Нет, это невозможно. 

Но почему? Разве Азирафель не ждал этого момента? Разве он не надеялся, что когда-то к Кроули вернется память? 

Его мозг работал на сверхскоростях. Картина становилась яснее. 

_ \- Я думал, что ты умер тогда, в книжном.  _

_ \- Всего лишь развоплотился.  _

_ \- Да, я знаю это теперь, но тогда… - Кроули втянул воздух сквозь зубы и отвел взгляд. Азирафель положил руку ему на плечо и легко поцеловал в висок.  _

_ \- Хочешь рассказать мне?  _

_ \- Нет. Да. Не знаю. Это глупо, нет?  _

_ \- Это не глупо, - мягко ответил Азирафель и пропустил пряди волос Кроули сквозь пальцы. _

_ \- За мной пришли. Конец света через пару часов - а за мной пришли. И я бы сейчас не сидел здесь, если бы не твоя святая вода, знаешь?  _

_ \- Я знаю. Я помню.  _

_ \- За мной пришли, а ты не отвечаешь. А потом… пожар, - Кроули сглотнул и поморщился. - Откуда мне было знать? Вдруг за тобой тоже пришли? И я… я не мог найти тебя. Я не чувствовал тебя.  _

_ \- Кроули…  _

_ \- Забрал эту книгу на память и пошел пить. Потому что… а какая разница?  _

_ \- Я рад, что все-таки нашел тебя.  _

_ \- Да, я тоже, - уголок рта Кроули дернулся в попытке улыбнуться. - Забавно, что в итоге Небеса тебя все-таки сожгли. Хорошо, что на самом деле там был я. _

_ \- Это было рискованно, но других вариантов не было.  _

_ \- Но ведь сработало.  _

_ \- Сработало, - улыбнулся Азирафель. - Тебе было страшно? Что тебя раскроют? Или… заходить в огонь?  _

_ Кроули наконец повернулся к нему и по-настоящему улыбнулся.  _

_ \- Нет. Я знал, ради чего я это делаю.  _

Азирафель глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь, и тихо подошел к кровати. Риск оправдал себя в прошлый раз, может, получится и в этот раз? Ему не впервой действовать по наитию.

Он неуверенно опустился на колени, наклоняясь ближе к лицу Кроули и задумался. Что можно сказать значимого, что может снова подтолкнуть разум Кроули назад, к прежнему себе? Рассказать ему про их Соглашение? Про то, как они вместе останавливали Апокалипсис? Или про то, что было после? 

Пожалуй, это была неплохая идея. Но сначала… 

\- Я его отдал. 

Реакция была мгновенной. Кроули закричал, словно в данный момент его пытали самыми страшными пытками, завыл, словно умирающее животное, и Азирафель впился ногтями в свои ладони, царапая их до крови. Мысль о том, что это его слова причиняли Кроули такую боль, была невыносима, но одновременно с этим пришло страшное в своей неотвратимости осознание: он должен продолжать. Несмотря на то, как это будет мучительно, как громко Кроули будет кричать, и как больно будет самому Азирафелю - он должен продолжать. У него не было выхода. 

\- Прости меня, дорогой мой, - прошептал Азирафель, гладя Кроули по мокрым от пота волосам. Он наклонился ближе к его уху, сосредоточился, и начал тихо рассказывать ему всю их историю - с самого начала. Он не подбирал слова, позволяя им самим складываться в предложения. 

Кроули кричал, когда Азирафель рассказывал про казнь Иисуса. 

Кроули рычал, когда Азирафель рассказывал, как они впервые разделили обед. 

Кроули шипел, когда Азирафель рассказывал, как они заключили Соглашение. 

Кроули мотал головой, когда Азирафель рассказывал о том, как понял, что любит его. 

Кроули вцепился в его плечи мертвой хваткой (останутся синяки - не первые, но Азирафель надеялся, что последние), когда Азирафель рассказывал об Антихристе. 

Кроули впервые за эти дни посмотрел на него. Осмысленным, полным боли взглядом. 

\- Азирафель?.. - слабо произнес он, и хотел сказать что-то еще, но его тело прошила новая судорога. Он цеплялся за плечи Азирафеля и кричал срывающимся голосом, уткнувшись в его грудь. 

\- Потерпи, мой дорогой, еще немного, пожалуйста, ради меня, Кроули, ради меня, - шептал Азирафель, крепче прижимая его к себе и гладил везде, где хватало рук. Кроули рвано вздохнул и начал успокаиваться. Он вздрагивал и тяжело дышал, но, кажется, боль прошла, только хватка на плечах Азирафеля оставалась такой же крепкой. Он слушал. 

Азирафель тихо продолжил рассказ - о том, как они воспитывали Ворлока, как встречались в своих конспиративных местах, как было страшно, волнительно и хорошо. Хорошо быть рядом, разговаривать, улыбаться друг другу. Как удивительно, волшебно было осознать, что они свободны. Что больше нет стороны Кроули и стороны Азирафеля, есть только их собственная сторона. Только они. И любовь. 

\- Много, очень много любви, Кроули, - прошептал Азирафель в висок Кроули. 

И Кроули обнял его. Он сомкнул руки за его спиной, прижимая его к себе так крепко, что Азирафелю стало нечем дышать, и он услышал, как хрустнули суставы в его позвоночнике. 

\- Азирафель?.. - прошептал Кроули и спрятал лицо у него на шее. 

\- Я здесь, мой дорогой. 

Шею обожгло, и Азирафель не сразу понял, в чем дело. Но Кроули начал вздрагивать в его объятиях, и Азирафель услышал всхлипы. Слезы Кроули жгли кожу сильнее кипятка, но Азирафель продолжал прижимать его к себе, шепча утешающие слова. 

Он не знал, сколько это продолжалось. Кроули плакал обжигающими слезами, и шептал его имя, Азирафель гладил его по спине и продолжал тихо рассказывать о том, как любит его. Всхлипы становились все реже, и в какой-то момент Кроули задремал на его плече - сидя и вцепившись в Азирафеля.

За окном занимался рассвет. Краем глаза Азирафель заметил огненно-рыжий всполох и зажмурился. Сколько раз он так обманывался? Если его сознание снова обманет его - он не выдержит. 

Азирафель осторожно, чтобы не потревожить Кроули, повернул голову, чтобы рассмотреть его. 

Волосы Кроули были рыжими. Яркими, как огонь. Как закатное солнце. Как надежда, которой Азирафель жил два года. 

В груди словно надули воздушный шар - наполненный радостью, неверием и нетерпением. 

\- Кроули? - тихо позвал он, и Кроули слабо простонал. - Кроули, проснись, пожалуйста. Я очень тебя прошу, проснись. 

\- Ммм? 

Азирафель, замирая, чувствуя себя так, словно идет по тонкому льду, произнес: 

\- Ты можешь сделать для меня кое-что? 

Кроули слабо кивнул. 

\- Расправь крылья. Пожалуйста, Кроули, расправь крылья. 

Кроули напрягся. Тихий шорох - и на кровать легли его крылья. Огромные. С черными блестящими перьями, переливающимися на свету. 

\- Я здесь, ангел. 


End file.
